whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Doireannara
Field Commander Doireannara '''(aka '''Doireann ni Leachlainn) is an Unseelie Sidhe Wilder of House Ailil in Hibernia. Overview Exiled from Arcadia for her continual attempts to undermine the social order of fae society, Doireannara of House Ailil chose to return to Hibernia. An ancient sidhe, she went to Tory Island, where she contacted a number of her con-conspirators who had been exiled as well. Using Tory Island as their base, they set about building an Unseelie army and a true Shadow Court with the eventual goal of taking over Hibernia completely. Doireannara was named field commander of the army. The North suited them. They were right in the midst of (though shielded from) the Troubles. They held themselves aloof from the fighting between sidhe and commoners so that whenever they discovered disaffected "subjects" of the new sidhe kings, they could recruit them under their "revolutionary" banner. Doireannara has spent her time teaching noble and commoner alike the arts of warfare: battle, tactics, explosives, terrorist actions, subdual of occupied territories.... She is quite good at indoctrinating the troops with visions of a class-free fae society in charge of mortals who work to bring them Glamour. Many of her students have passed their final exams by constructing, planting, and setting off bombs in various parts of Northern Ireland, all as members of one terrorist outfit on another. She is utterly dedicated to bringing about victory for her side. One of her greatest achievements in nullifying potential opposition has been the corruption of King Finn of Ulster. Sending out her Ravagers to draw off all the untainted Glamour in the province was inspired; sending her personal friend Lorenzo of House Balor to taint the king himself was worthy of a legend. Image Ramrod straight and with a no-nonsense military bearing, Doireannara puts to rest for all time the notion that women can't be soldiers. Though she is not overly strong, she has the body of an active athlete. Her height of just under six feet gives her an advantage in intimidation attempts (not that she needs it). Her curly black hair is close-cropped, ending just below her ears, and her eyes are a gun-metal blue. She favors practical soldier's gear, disdaining dresses and heels as "useless rubbish." She dons feminine clothing when she must deal with someone who wouldn't understand her usual attire are when she wishes to travel incognito. In fae mien, she looks much the same, but her tight-lipped revolutionary zeal can almost be seen sparking from her eyes. Those who have seen her loose her temper haven't lived to tell about it, so there are no reports as to whether she's "beautiful when she's angry." Personal Doireannara is in charge of the army that's going to change the world. Enough with the "protect the dreamers" crap. They should be down on their knees thanking the fae for teaching them how to dream in the first place. things will change when the Shadow Court comes into its own. No more lazy, useless, pathetic changelings who can't pull their own weight. If they can't make it in the new society, she doesn't need them. They'll take up space and whine for their share of the Glamour. She'll give them Glamour, alright. At the business end of a mortar. Treasures Doireannara wears a flak jacket that not only provides her with an armor rating of 4 (she gets 4 extra dice to roll on soak rolls), but has been enchanted to turn chimerical melee strikes aside as well. If she succeeds in overcoming all damage rolled against her while wearing the jacket, he attacker must make a soak roll versus the damage they would have inflicted. Any damage that the attacker does not manage to offset affects them, in effect, bouncing back off the enchanted armor. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings, pp. 101-102. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Ailil (CTD) Category:Shadow Court (CTD)